mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Gang Reads Random Windows Errors
Microsoft Gang Reads Random Windows Errors is a series created by Weatherstar4000video. It first aired on October 27th, 2017. There is no story, they just read errors without a story. It is unkown where the series takes place, it can be assumed that it takes place in LOL-LOL Land, as there is a “No Bungee Jumping Zone”. A playlist of all the episodes can be found here https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLwRQGBPseiYs1heNqm581EamJeuWWJAfM The cast is inspired by Davemadson's cast, but with minor differences. New episodes were originally set to air every Friday, however, starting with episode 6, they now air randomly. Episodes 1-9 were made with GoAnimate4Schools Episodes 10-14 were made with Windows Movie Maker. Subpages Recurring Gags * Guest Star appearances * "Frank" Error Requests (Appearing every third episode) * Error Requests attempting to get Sam to use BP (Starting in episode 6) * "Don't Read This Error Message or you will be fined" Error Requests. * "Today's Fortune" Error Messages * "Do not touch this or you will be covered/exploded with Mud, Honey, ect" error messages. Error Requests This series accepts error requests. Go to Atom.Smasher.org/error, make the error, go to the latest episode and post the link in the comments, you can also post multiple error requests. A big amount of requests are accepted, but some are rejected. Keep it in between PG and PG-13 no swears (words like crap which is read normaly, and censored swears are ok, as shown in episode ten, censored vulgarities are read as a censorship bleep). And don't yell "WHERE IS MY ERROR REQUEST?!" if Weatherstar4000video doesn't accept your request, he doesn't have to accept it. Unlike most error series, error requests make up a majority of the errors in it. (Besides episode 1, where no error requests appeared). Cast For more info, go to Microsoft Gang Reads Random Windows Errors/Cast * Microsoft Sam as himself and Evil Sam * Microsoft Mike as himself and the NSA * Microsoft Mary * Microsoft Anna * Microsoft Zira * Microsoft David (Starting from episode 6) * Adult Male American English #1 as Radar Overseer Scotty and Cinnamon * Adult Male American English #2 as Jimmy, Gold, and Chocolate * Adult Male American English #3 as Hank and Bacon * Adult Male American English #4 as Sgt. C.J. O'Randolph * Adult Male American English #5 as Guy and the Reverend Blue Jeans * Adult Male American English #6 as Wally * Adult Male American English #7 as Harvey Zilth * Adult Male American English #8 as Sidney * Adult Female American Female as #1 Beulah * Adult Female American English #2 as Abby * Robosoft 1 as Sam barfing and The Evil Tux Penguin * Robosoft 2 as Lucifer * Robosoft 3 * Robosoft 4 as Rhonda and Angela the Angel * Robosoft 5 as Lucretia and Vulcana * Mike in Space as the voice of God * Weatherstar4000video as himself (Starting at Episode 8) * LH Michael * LH Michelle * Scansoft Tom * Natural Microsoft Sam * Natural Microsoft Mike * Natural Microsoft Mary * Mike in Stadium as The Ancient Joke Police Category:Series Category:Error series Category:Videos Category:TTS Videos Category:Series made by Weatherstar4000video Category:TTS Series Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Microsoft Gang Reads Random Windows Errors